The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Currently if an individual would like to discover the nutritional contents from an ingredient line in a recipe, they would have to first retrieve the nutritional contents for a suggested serving of that food item, and then either calculate or guess the corresponding quantity as specified in the recipe. The undertaking could be difficult in many cases, especially when ingredient quantities are vague, e.g., one apple, or missing entirely, e.g., in the case of cooking spray.